


Those Among Us

by Royal_Jacky



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Jacky/pseuds/Royal_Jacky
Summary: Silver volunteered for a space expedition with an organization that promised him a better future. He planned to travel for the three months in space, get his tasks and mission objective done, and live a new life leaving the past behind. Despite a beautiful woman named Rose, and other crewmates trying to get close to him, Silver refuses to bond with anyone as he only wants his mission to be completed. When the first gruesome death happens, Silver will be forced to work together with the other crewmates to solve the murder mystery before everyone is wiped out. Romance will emerge and friendships will be formed. As well as betrayal and anguish.There will be one explicit sex scene chapter. It will be consensual but it will be gruesome. Please be advised.
Relationships: Pink & White (Among Us)
Kudos: 1





	1. Into Space

**Author's Note:**

> CURRENTLY BUSY WITH EXAMS AND WORK. CHAPTER 3 IS IN THE WORKS. THIS STORY WILL BE COMPLETED I PROMISE.   
> EVERY READ MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!
> 
> This story is based on the video game Among Us, but it is not your typical fan fiction. This story will be suspenseful and full of mystery, as well as tragedy. The only thing similar to the game is the plot of an imposter with crewmates in space. Other than that, this will read like your typical novel. 
> 
> This is actually my first ever written work, and I really hope you guys enjoy it. If you feel like leaving kudos or comment on feedback, I would really appreciate it! Thank you.

Silver’s heart was beating against the thumping of the spaceship. He held a hand firmly on his seatbelt strapping him in, as he thought about his first mission with this organization he volunteered for. He was broken, beaten down, and at the bottom of his luck as he stumbled upon them, promising a better prospective future if he joined. He glanced around the white cockpit through his long bangs and gazed upon the several faces that would soon be his crewmates. Different colored spacesuits to determine who was who. Silver thought of his own spacesuit, and how difficult it would be not to stain his own white suit.   
The ship began to vigorously shake that rattled the crewmates, and Silver’s head was whiplashed backward. He could not move his neck at all due to the pressure and was forced to stare at the ceiling as his whole body weighed down feeling like it was going to fold and collapse into itself. Suddenly, the cockpit came to a violent halt and Silver was able to bring his head back forward, feeling the awful straining pain he now had. Silver strained his head towards the left, and then towards the right as a woman sitting next to him also craned her neck towards him, and their eyes locked. He was mesmerized by her black pupils and it was the hint of lavender in them that held his gaze firmly. Feeling the intensity of the stare for a second too long, the mysterious long hair woman suddenly sat back with a continued stare at him.   
Silver shook his head and said, “Your neck got strained too it seems,” as he cocked his head to the side slightly with a small forced grin. The woman began a smile, “Yes, that turbulence was a bit more intense than the simulations.” She griped on the seatbelts handles and continued, “My name is Rose. May I ask what your name is?” Her black and lavender eyes enraptured him when she raised her eyebrows slightly, but he quickly pushed the thought back and he said, “Silver.”   
“That is a lovely name.” The smile she gave was very inviting.  
“Thank you, Rose,” and her heart skipped a beat to his soft voice. Before the conversation could continue, Silver returned his gaze to the others. He was here on a mission that would only last him a few months, and then be able to disappear to start a new life. Romance was the last thing on his mind, and least of all with these people he is forced to be with only to say farewell in the end. No one needed to know more about him other than his name, for he was running away from a past that he could not seem to escape. It seemed that volunteering for this expedition was the only thing he could think of.   
Towards the opposite side of the room, a rugged-looking fellow with shaggy brown hair was glaring at him, his dark forest eyes filled with a menace. Silver paid it no mind, but he gazed back, with less intensity, as if not to back down from the challenge. The little guy that seemed to resemble him a bit tugged at his sleeve and focus his attention back. Olive was the name the little guy was calling the rugged guy. He was overly excited as he bounced in his seat like a small child being told they were getting a reward. The rugged guy stared at him until he relaxed his shoulders only slightly and called him Citrus with a tender, but raspy, voice. Silver glanced at the other two guys sitting next to the brothers. One was large and muscularly toned, with his crossed arms bulging out of the chair’s seatbelts. His dark black hair was cropped short, and he had a scar on his bottom lip. The guy next to him was not as large but certainly had an intimidating presence if it was not for the first guy next to him. The two of them just sat there, crossed arms, waiting for the ship to finally land. A woman giggled and Silver turned his gaze to a blonde woman that briskly held her hand on another guy’s shoulder. He did not seem to shake it off and smiled casually at her. Perhaps they are already friends. A quick scan across the room just showed everyone else in their own little world, waiting for the landing. He counted 12 in total.  
“These are going to be our crewmate, huh?” Rose spoke in a deep yet oddly charming voice that would capture most people’s attention. Crewmates. Silver scoffed to himself. That was all they were going to be on this mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Nausea that had Silver hunching over from the dizziness simmered down as he wiped the sweat that continuously kept going down his brow. He gazed out the large windowpane and darkness gazed back. It should not be any longer now. Months of vigorous training, simulations, and constant examinations of his physical body and intelligence have gotten him here. It took Silver constant daily pep talks to himself to continue the harshness of the organization, but he had one goal for himself. A new life away from the past that held nothing but despair. He can handle a few months in space. He can handle dealing with others. He can handle almost anything. Indeed, Silver was capable of most things. At least that is what he told himself.   
The ship finally began to slow after what felt like a lifetime, and it gently rumbled onto a landing below. One by one the crewmates unfasten their seatbelts and slowly began to stand up to stretch their bodies. Silver also took this time to stretch out any kinks he got during the journey when his hand accidentally touched someone else’s. Silver turned to apologize to the woman, that he honestly mistaken for as a little girl before due to her petite frame even in her yellow suit, but she quickly dismissed the accidental bump with a sharp huff and stalked away. Silver started off towards where she went to the exit doors of the ships and followed behind. All twelve crewmates stepped off the ship’s platform to take in the immense view of the new planet they just landed on.  
“Oh, I just love rocks.”   
An averaged height man, neither skinny nor muscular, was the one who spoke up first in the group. Silver could not help but agree with the eccentric fellow. It was an expanse of gray dusty fields and rocks with a view that would have been barren were it not for the large, similarly dusty gray, space station in the middle of the land. Silver began to walk, glide rather due to the gravity, towards the station. He was here for one mission only, and it is for the mission he was given. There were no plans to get friendly with the other crewmates, least of all get close with a certain elegant-looking lady with eyes that froze his breath. Silver shook his head. It would be an exaggeration to say he had never seen anything like her, but he was still struck by her beauty. Perhaps he could just admire from afar, he thought to himself. A hand clamped down on his shoulder and he turned to see the large man in cropped black hair with the scar on his bottom lip from earlier.   
“I’m Jet.” His dark black eyes were narrow and harsh, but it held no threat in them. They were almost kind looking.   
“Nice to meet you.” Silver gave a small nod. “I just think it is important to get to know each other and make the first move if we will be with each other for the next three months.” Jet held out his hand and Silver realized he was going for a handshake. He took his hand and noticed how much larger they were to his in comparison, as well as rough. Whoever this man was before the expedition had a life of fighting. Silver was rather impressed with how friendly the vibe he could give despite his harsh features. Almost as if he desperately wanted to come across as such.   
“You haven’t told me your name yet,” Jet let go of the firm handshake and his large muscular frame made Silver seem like he had none.   
“Silver.” A firm response.   
“Nice to meet you,” feeling satisfied, Jet jogged onto the next guy in a dark blue suit. Seems like he is trying to introduce himself to everyone first knowing he would be difficult to approach.   
“What an interestingly kind man,” the deep and soft voice spoke. Rose had quietly gotten behind Silver and he was rather impressed at her stealth. Not much got by him.   
“He thinks we should be friendly these next few months,” Silver was deadpan in his voice.   
“And you seem rather excited by the idea clearly. I do not see why we should not.” She glanced at him with those beautiful eyes and before Silver could retort, another woman suddenly appeared on his other side.   
“Hello! Oh, this is going to be so much fun!” Silver stared at the new woman. Dirty blonde hair swished to her waist and full lips parted to speak, “The name’s Ruby cutie.” An accent. A Southern one perhaps? Silver really did not study those.   
“My name is Rose, and this is Silver.” He ignored that Rose took it upon herself to introduce him as well. He preferred hearing her smooth voice anyway.   
“Your white hair is very sexy, Silver.” Ruby winked at him and he was taken aback for only a second before saying, “You can play with it whenever you want,” and Silver winked back while quickening his pace a bit on ahead. Oh, he knew how to talk to others alright, all thanks to the things he had to do before in his previous life. Rose frowned towards his back, and Ruby glanced at her.   
“Is he your guy?” She asked in an almost rehearsed innocent tone. Rose shook her head. “Good, because I think I like him. Although, you are rather beautiful as well. You have such a refined posture in your walk.” Rose did not respond, so Ruby shrugged and decided to go on ahead without her. Rose did not feel like being best friends with anyone, but there was something about Silver that piqued her interests. Most males she had come across were the same, but it was the first she met one so charming in his speech yet at the same time gave body language to not get any closer. Well, it only made her want to get closer, whether for good or bad.   
~  
Olive sat on his small twin sized bed as his roommate and brother danced around the small room with his arms outstretched. The younger brother with identical brown but shorter shaggy hair kept twirling around the room, his emerald green eyes sparkling with the room’s fluorescent lights. With only a connected small bathroom, two twin beds, and a dresser, it was a rather small yet somehow cozy room.   
“If you trip, I am not helping you back up,” Olive sat on the edge of his bed crossed arm with a scowl that was probably permanent on his face always. His younger brother kept twirling around until he collapsed next to his brother on the bed. “How can you not be more excited!?” Citrus laid on the bed seemingly tired but with a giant grin. His older brother stared at his energetic brother, sighed, and went to ruffle his hair. "We are in space! Doing cool mission stuff! We never could have dreamed this before."  
“I’m just worried for you; I don’t want to lose anyone else.”   
“Don’t worry about that! I’m sure mom had her reasons for leaving us, and that’s why we are here on this expedition! The money should help us pay for our little sister’s medical surgery too,” Citrus was just beaming, not only in his smile but in his demeanor too. Olive couldn’t help but actually smile at his little brother who meant the world to him. Ever since their mother left them a few years ago, Olive took the responsibility for taking care of his younger siblings. He stole, got into gang fights, and worked excruciating long hours at construction jobs so that his siblings could finish school and have food to eat at night. Now, after about five years of all that hard work, his sister became ill. Perhaps due to their poor lifestyle or simply bad luck, but without the money for a kidney transplant then Olive would end up having to say goodbye to his sister.   
“You know, you didn’t have to come. You should have let me do this on my own,” Citrus sat up next to his brother, his beaming smile gone replaced with a serious expression. “You always took care of us, it’s my turn to take off some of the burdens for you.” He stared as his brother with those emerald eyes into Olive’s slightly darker ones. “I wasn’t going to let you do this alone. Family stick together.” Citrus swallowed, and then slowly nodded.  
“Alright. We stick together.”   
Citrus leaned into his brother for a hug, and Olive wrapped his arms around him ruffling his hair again. Yeah, Olive thought, together always for each other.


End file.
